


'cause we could be immortals

by DrowningInStarlight



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fiasco Special, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 17:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20821016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowningInStarlight/pseuds/DrowningInStarlight
Summary: Years before that fateful Christmas, Leonardo and Randall dance.





	'cause we could be immortals

**Author's Note:**

> i cannot believe no one's written fiasco fic yet. love those icy boys,,, 
> 
> cowards collective, as always, thank you for being the best <3 
> 
> title from immortals by fall out boy.

The crowds were roaring. It was a sound like no other, reverberating through Leonardo’s very bones, even tucked away as they were in this little dressing room. His fingers were shaking, just a little, as he laced up his skates. Randall was sitting next to him on the bench, close enough for their legs to brush, and Leonardo couldn’t help leaning into him a little. 

This was the biggest competition they’d ever danced in, and it was kind of a blur to Leonardo how they’d made it to the finals. This was their chance to get noticed, make a name for themselves, to start the life they’d always dreamed of. The single dances were done with now, and Leonardo was still trying to convince himself they’d been good enough, but he’d always been an overthinker. 

This next dance, though, this was what would get them through if anything would. The pair skate. That had always been their strong point, him and Randall, even back in the days when they were just two teenagers skating together on a Saturday afternoon at the local rink. Getting hot chocolate afterwards, holding hands to warm icy fingers, kissing in the cafe overlooking the ice… 

He looked down and realised he’d messed up the laces. Fuck. He always got nervous before a dance, but it had never been this bad before. He resisted the temptation to put his head in his hands, or maybe leg it out the closest door.

“Hey,” Randall said softly, putting a hand on Leonardo’s wrist. “You okay?” 

“Fine,” Leonardo said, a little strangled. “Just, nerves, you know? We’ve been working up to this for so long, and now we’re… here.” 

“We made it,” Randall said, and his eyes were shining, just a little, as he gazed at Leonardo. 

He looked away, back down at his laces. He tugged at them uselessly before saying “Do you think we’ll… win?” 

Randall slipped off the bench, and knelt lightly in front of Leonardo, covering his hands with his own. “I trust you,” he said, untying the tangled laces. “There’s no one I trust more to be out there with me on that ice, Leonardo. Just trust me, okay? We’ll be okay. We’re going to be amazing.” 

Leonardo leant down to kiss him, the adrenaline making his heartbeat sound loud in his ears, and got up. He offered Randall a hand up, and together they headed towards the entrance to the rink proper. “We can do this,” he murmured. “We can do this.” 

The crowd roared again, the noise swelling and rolling as they approached until Leonardo could feel it in his chest. There was a timer on the wall, ticking down, ten, nine, eight-- 

“Thank you,” Leonardo said, Randall squeezed his hand, and the timer hit zero. It was time. 

The moment his skates touched the ice, Leonardo could breathe again. His fingers trailed for an instant as he let go of Randall. The cool air crashed over him like a wave, the ice hissing under his skates. For a moment, the world made sense. He knew this routine like the back of his hand, and he let his instincts take over. Out on the ice with Randall, this was where he really belonged. 

For a moment which seemed to last forever, Leonardo felt like he could live forever. Then he curved gracefully round to meet Randall in the middle, and living forever didn’t matter, as long as Randall was with him. The ice was theirs. On the fringes of Leonardo’s attention, the crowd roared.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr as drowninginstarlights!


End file.
